


Chloe, Mayor's Daughter, Model, And Superhero

by Storagethoughts85



Series: Chloe, Mayor's Daughter, Model, And Superhero [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: Chloe had been in a boarding school for ten years, her best friend since toddlers saved her from that hell and now she can live a teenage girl life but it comes with its ups and downs.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois & Everyone, Chloé Bourgeois & Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Chloe, Mayor's Daughter, Model, And Superhero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160327
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Beginning

Sapphire eyes stared out the tinted window of the moving limo, eyes full of joy, anticipation, and fear, when it stopped, her heart started beating a million miles per second, the door opened, and she stepped out, smiling at her butler, "Thank you, Jean, I can't thank you enough for bringing me here on my first day of real school," the brunette man nodded, smiling back as he shut the door, "Its nothing, really, Chloe, I just wanted to see you go off to start a new," he said, walking up the steps with her, "I'm so excited and nervous, and afraid, what if the students there are unpleasant, I really don't want to go through that again," she admitted, eyes falling to the floor.

He hugged the girl, eyes narrowing, "If anyone wants to start trouble then they can speak to me," she giggled, hugging back before stepping away, "I can always count on you, Jean," the brown-eyed man opened the door for her and followed behind, "It says the class is down this hall, I can't wait to see Adrien, it has been a while since we talked, the last photoshoot we did was a few weeks ago," they stopped in front of a closed door and she inhaled and exhaled, "You'll pick me up after school, right, Jean," she asked, turning to him, he nodded, and she grasped the handle and turned it, walking in, eyes staring ahead.

An orange-haired woman turned to her, and smiled, "I think I know who you are," she said, before turning to the class, she did the same, a nervous smile on her face, "This here is our new student, Chloe Bourgeois, please be respectful towards her," eyes bore into hers, making her uneasy, "Chloe go sit in the front row on the right, behind Adrien and Nino, you two will you please raise your hands," her nerves calmed when she saw her best friend, her only friend since toddlers, she walked over and sat at the end of the row, seeing there was a textbook in front of her, it was math, her favorite subject.

"Chloe, just follow along for today's lesson, and if you have any problems be free to ask, and my name is Ms.Bustier," the teacher then turned to the board and continued class, Chloe spotted the page number on the board and turned to it, she knew how to do this, she learned it six months ago at her last school, the clock ticked by and rang scaring her out of her seat, quickly she grabbed her bag and went to rush to the door but remembered she wasn't at her old school anymore, "Chloe, I can't believe you're actually here," she turned around and got knocked back, barely catching her footing, "Adrien, I'm so glad to see you," she said, squeezing him.

A fit of laughter escaped out of their throats before it simmered down into a sigh of bliss, his eyes widen, and he grabbed her hand pulling her over to three students, "These are my friends, Nino, Ayla, and Marinette, " she shyly waved at them as they smiled waving back, when she met bluebell eyes her heart got stuck in her throat, "I hope you like it here already, I promise everyone is nice and caring, so making friends won't be hard," the girl with the eyes said, "Hey, I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions or even interview you for my project," the girl with glasses asked, pulling a notepad and pencil out of nowhere, "Come on, we gotta get going to our next class," Adrien said, pulling her towards the door, his friends following behind.

Lunch was filled with students, who were in groups of four or three, it made her stomach twist but a hand grasped her shoulder, she turned around seeing emerald eyes staring back, "There you are, Chloe, I was just looking for you," the five of them sat at a table, lunch trays in front of them, she stared at her tray, bewildered, "Something wrong, Chloe," she bit her bottom lip, pushing her tray away, "Its nothing really, but is there some way I can get a salad," the blonde boy stared at her tray then back to her, "Oh, sorry, Chloe, its sloppy jo Thursday," she gave a small smile, "Okay then, I'll be back, I'm gonna go dump this out," he watched as his friend walked over to the trash bins to dump her tray.

"Is she a vegetarian or something," Alya asked, raising a brow, "No, at her old school there were strict rules of no grease food, junk food, or even microwaved food, so salads, fruit, and vegetables were basically the only thing to eat," Nino grasped his heart, dramatically, "That sounds awful, dude, does she even have cheat days as you do," he asked, "No, Chloe follows her diet, for modeling and keeping an image, her personal trainer is so scary so neither of us can convince her to let Chloe even have a cookie," Adrien sighed, poking at his sloppy jo, "Dude that's not living, no offense," his friend said, shaking his head.

"Theres nothing I can do, our fathers are too busy doing work to even pay attention to us, and whenever we hang out, it's after photoshoots and were exhausted then," the blunette frowned, eyes drifting over to the trash bins, seeing her staring at the other students, who were eating, "How about we hang out at Mari's today, and bring her along, getting her to try all the delicious treats," she turned back to the table at the mention of her name, "Would that be okay, Mari," the brunette boy asked, "Sure, my parents wouldn't mind," footsteps caused them to turn to the source, seeing it was her, coming back from the trash bins.

"Chloe can you hang out with us after school," the emerald-eyed boy asked, using puppy dog eyes, "Uh, I guess, I gotta text Jean then," she pulled out her phone, sending a quick text before putting it back in her pocket, "This is gonna be fantastic," Nino exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air, causing the four of them to laugh, when the last bell of the day rang, the five of them walked out of the school and headed down the street, soon reaching a small bakery, "Hey, mama and papa," the blunette said, waving to her parents, "Whose this, sweetie," Mr.Dupain Cheng asked, turning to the sapphire eyed girl.

"Hello, my name is Chloe, I'm a new student, sir," she said, standing tall, hands folded, the man burst out in laughter, clutching his sides causing her to shrink in embarrassment, "Please, no need to be formal, Chloe, " he said, his wife gave him a look causing him to stop, "I hope you're enjoying school," she nodded and the five walked up the stairs in the back, all the way to an attic, “I’ll be back,” Nino left, closing the hatch, the girls sat on the bed while Adrien sat on the step stair, “Chloe, do mind answering some questions for my project,” Alya asked, pulling a notepad and pencil out of nowhere, “Sure,” a grin formed on her face causing her to become uneasy. 

“How long have you been modeling,” Chloe folded her hands, a natural smile on her face, “Since I was four, I started doing actual work when I reached eight, and Adrien was with me when it happened, we were signed up for some romance quiz, just a few pictures, someone saw it and made us big, now we model for prestigious people, soon we are gonna do live commercials, I can't wait for it," she said, her smile widening at the end, "Are you dating anyone or had dated someone," a giggle escaped her throat from the question, " I've never dated anyone and no one has ever gotten my attention, besides I can't, I have rules I need to follow, and distractions are a must not on my contract," the ombre haired girl wrote it down.

"Tell me about your last school, the rules, the activities, and the people," emerald eyes widen and watched helplessly as his friend shifted in her spot, fingers pinching her left hand, "Uh, I-the hatch busted open, scaring everyone in the room, Nino popped his head up, holding a tray of sweets, five slices of different types of cakes, three cupcakes, cookies, macaroons, and lemon squares, "Chloe prepare to feast," he exclaimed, placing it in front of her, it made her eyes widen, "Uh, I don't think my personal trainer would like me eating any of this, so I'm gonna have to pass- he grabbed a fork on the side, cutting a piece of birthday cake and shoving it in her mouth, her eyes widen once more.

"I just blew your mind, didn't I," she slowly nodded, everyone except her laughed, quickly she grabbed the fork from him and cut a piece of red velvet cake popping it in her mouth, biting into a cookie, a nibble of a cupcake, a munch of a macaroon, lastly she grabbed a lemon square and sank her teeth into it, her eyes sparkled, this was far the best thing on the tray, everyone described the scene as a kid in a candy store, " Thanks Nino, I appreciate it but now I have to lay low when coming near my trainer, she can smell sweets, Adrien was finishing a cookie when he walked into the photo shoot-room and she pointed him out in front of everyone," once more everyone laughed.

An hour and a half passed by when the models got a phone call at the same time, they made eye contact, nodding at each other before standing up, "We gotta go, our fathers want us home," they said in sync, "See ya guys," the brunette boy waved goodbye, "Bye Chloe, I hope you had fun," the bluebell eyed girl said, waving goodbye as well as her friend, it made her stomach flip, hesitantly she waved back, a nervous smile on her face before the two escaped downstairs and out the door with a goodbye wave from the Dupain-Chengs, "Chloe wasn't today amazing," Adrien asked, smiling, "It was, I hadn't had that much fun since forever, it feels nice," she responded, smiling blissfully at the sky.

"Hmmpuh," she turned to her best friend, to see he was knocked on the ground and across from him was a cyan tipped boy with ear plugs in his ears, quickly she helped him up before turning to the boy, who was already up, staring at the floor, his face bright pink, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I-"Its fine, Luka, I wasn't also paying attention, so it's partially my fault as well, are you okay," she swore she saw the boy's blush darkened, "I-I-I'm fine, just a little shocked," the emerald-eyed boy chuckled, "Me too, It was nice talking to you, Luka, bye," he waved goodbye before the two of them walked passed him, she watched as her best friend since toddlers turned bright red, and sank to the floor, placing his hands on his head.

"I can't believe I crashed into him, I'm so stupid, ugh, this is embarrassing," he rambled on, covering his face, smoke practically coming out of his ears, "You like him don't you, Adrien," she asked, grinning, "I-uh, mm, yes, I do, are you...ashamed of calling me your friend," her grin dropped and she shook her head, "Adrien I could never be ashamed of you, who you like is your business, not mine, you will always be my friend no matter what," he sniffled, fresh tears welling up in his eyes, he threw his arms around her, and she embraced him back, squeezing, "You are a great friend, Chloe, I don't know what I would do without you," she pulled back, and booped his nose, causing him to burst into laughter.

She joined him and soon they went their separate ways, as she was walking to the hotel she caught an old man reaching for his cane, but a truck driver apparently didn't notice and kept on driving, "Hey, hey stop, there's someone in front of you," she shouted, running towards the scene, quickly she pushed the old man out of the way, barely missing the truck as it swerved left, "Hey are you okay," she asked, the old man just smiled gently, "Thank you for saving me, you're a true hero," he complimented, the driver got out of his truck, and ran over, "I'm so sorry, are you okay," she turned to the man, "We're fine, right sir," when she turned back, though the old man was walking down the street soon vanishing out of sight.

"If you're okay then I'm gonna get going," she only hummed in response, getting up, "Weird," she whispered before continuing straight ahead, arriving at the hotel, Jean was already at the front desk, waiting, "Chloe, how was your day," he asked, she smiled genuinely, "Amazing, the school is friendly, I made some friends today and went to one of their houses and ate sweets," he chuckled, holding his index finger to his lips, "It will be a secret just between us," the two turned into a fit of giggles before she headed up to her hotel room, locking the door and sighing, "Its been such a long day," she stretched her arms and spotted an oval box sitting on her vanity, it made her pause, was it a gift from her father for not seeing her at breakfast. 

The sapphire eyed girl walked over and opened it, it was a comb with a bee pendant on it, she touched it and a flash of yellow light lit up the room before disappearing, blue big eyes stared into hers, her eyes widen and she went to scream, "Wait, hold on, don't scream, I mean no harm," the creature sputtered, holding its paws up, "I'm a kwami, and my name is Pollen, you were chosen to be part of the heroes who save Paris, you probably heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir, right," she slowly nodded, deciding whether to run out of the room or pinch herself, "Good, you were chosen to be part of their group, I'm order, your job is to keep the team in line, guiding them through their fights, keeping them balanced," it said.

"To transform you say buzz on and to de-transform, you say buzz off, your power is to immobilize your targets, it lasts for thirty seconds before it wears off, but know to use it when it is most needed because when you do, you de-transform not on your own terms, and no one can't know you are a superhero, it will put the people you know and love in danger, you have five minutes before you de-transform if you use your power, just remember to trust your team and everything will be okay," she nodded once more and pinched herself, a sigh escaped her throat, "I sense danger, quick transform," at this point it was real, so there's no point trying to deny her destiny, "Buzz on," she said, and transformed in front of her vanity mirror watching in awe.

A bee-like superhero was never heard of, but now it will be, a confident smile formed on her face as she stared at her persona, her weapon attached to her waist, and wings attached to her back, she opened her balcony doors and stood on the railing, ten years of gymnastics, five years of trapeze, and eight years of hand to hand combat will come handy for this, a few seconds later she jumped off and her wings fluttered before flapping, she soared through the air and towards the sounds of destruction and screams of civilians, she could see the spotted and cat-like heroes fighting an akumatized man who was trying to touch them with an ice sword but they couldn't get near him, she watched as he swung his sword down on a bench, it turned it to ice and shattered from the blow. 

He ran at them and swung but they dodged it, she thought of a plan, and flew down, surprising the two heroes, "Names Queen Bee, I'll distract him while Chat knocks him off his feet, causing him to drop his weapon and getting it out of his reach, Ladybug you will use your lucky charm when all of this happens, then will figure out what to do after that," the heroes nodded and she flew up, heading towards the man, he swung his sword but she moved out of the way and circled him as he tried hitting her out of the air, "Stay still," he shouted, growing angrier by the minute, Chat snuck up behind him and knocked him off his feet, the man fell on his face, his sword a few feet away, "Lucky charm," they turned to Ladybug who was holding white gloves.

"Chat catch," she threw at the blonde boy, who caught it mid-air, and put them on, "He's moving, go," the boy and the man ran towards the sword, as the akumatized man reached for it, the blonde girl flew towards them and held out her weapon, "Venom," she shouted, pricking the man, he froze, and the latex hero grabbed the sword, and slammed it down, smashing it into little bitty pieces, the Akuma flew out of it, "Devilize," the blunette said, her yo-yo catching the butterfly before it turned white, flying off, everyone got into position, "Miraculous cure," the three shouted, red, black, and yellow balls of light flew out of their miraculous and turned everything back to normal. 

The emerald-eyed boy turned to the sapphire eyed girl, "That was awsome, so your power can freeze someone for like a minute, and you can also fly," she giggled at his enthusiasm, "I can immobilize anyone for thirty seconds and I can fly because of my miraculous, I take after a bee, Chat," she responded, "Well welcome to the team, Queenie," the bluebell eyed girl said, stepping up, holding her fist out, "I like that name, LB," Queenie commented, winking, and fist-bumped her, a light blush overtook the leader's cheeks, "It was nice meeting you two, but I better get going," she said, flying up, waving goodbye and heading for the hotel, counting the seconds she would de-transform. 

When she landed and closed her balcony doors, she immediately de-transformed, "You were amazing, Chloe, a true hero," the blonde girl smiled before sinking into her bed, sighing, exhausted, her eyes fluttered shut, "Goodnight, Chloe, "Pollen said, smiling. 


	2. Helping A Friend In Need

She placed a spoonful of honey on a napkin and observed her kwami as she ate it, Pollen got some on her antennas causing her to giggle, "Come on, Pollen, we gotta get going, or we're gonna be late," the kwami cleaned her paws off and flew in her bag, she locked her door and entered the elevator, watching as the floors went down, humming, it stopped and she got off, Jean was already outside, waiting for her, "Hey Chloe, you ready for another day of school," he asked, she nodded, giving a smile before stepping into the limo, continuing to hum watching as cabs and cars passed by, until the limo stopped at the school, a pair of emerald eyes turned to the vehicle and grinned, waving.

Her door opened, and she stepped out, "Goodbye Jean, I'll see you after school," she ran towards her best friend and embraced him, "I heard there was an Akuma attack and I thought something bad happened to you, Adrien," she revealed, pulling back, he slightly frowned before chuckling, " I thought something bad had happened to you too, Chloe, but I remembered those six years of fencing we took together and knew you would be okay," he said, reminding her, "I almost forgot about fencing, I need to sign up," she said, they walked up the stairs, discussing over last nights homework before stopping in front of their friends, "Did you hear about yesterday's Akuma attack, there is a new superhero that goes by Queen Bee, she can also fly which is pretty cool not gonna lie," Alya announced, opening up her phone.

Before showing the four a clip of the hero flying in the air and landing down, smiling confidently, "Dude, she's cool, I wonder if she can pick someone up while flying, imagine it," Nino commented, "Whether she can pick someone up or not, she's good in my book if she saves Paris," Marinette said, smiling, causing a faint blush to cover the sapphire eyed girl's cheeks, "Come on, guys, we need to get to class before the bell rings, "Adrien said, hurrying inside the school the others following behind, the bell rang the second they sat down, "That was close," he commented, everyone shared a laugh before the teacher walked in the room, silencing the class, "Enough talk of yesterday's Akuma fight, its time for math, everyone please open their textbooks to page sixteen," Ms.Bustier announced, turning to the board.

When they went to their next class, she happened to see the cyan tipped boy being picked on by an older student, so going unnoticed she snuck away from the group and stood in front of him, glaring at the older student, “Leave him alone, what did he ever do to you,” she asked, annoyed, causing him to step back,” I think it's best if you go back to that little friend group of yours, duckling, I’m busy,” the student went to push her aside but she grabbed his wrist, pressing down on a certain vein causing him to slowly sink to his knees, “I said to leave him alone, and if you insult my friends again or anyone else, I'll show your buddies not to mess with me, “ he nodded and she let go, watching him scurry away to his group.

Chloe turned around, seeing the boy picking up some papers off the floor, she crouched down and picked one up, seeing it was lyrics to a song, and again spotted another, “Did you write these, Luka,” she asked, handing it to him, Luka grabbed it out of her hand, and nodded, embarrassed, “I wrote some of these for ...Adrien, the older student, Daniel, saw me writing them, and started bullying me for being different,” a frown formed on her face, “There's nothing wrong for being different, and I’m sure, Adrien wouldn’t mind you writing songs about him, he’s very understandable, I would know, I’ve been friends with him since we were toddlers,” she said, offering a smile.

He beamed, a grin forming on his face, “You mean, I have a chance,” she giggled, nodding, “I’ll help you, Lu, now come on, we’re late for class,” quickly he gave her a hug before the two of them walked in the classroom, “Miss Bourgeois and Mr. Couffaine, are you two aware you are late,” they nodded, staring at the floor, “Miss Bourgeois I saw what you did for Mr. Couffaine, so I’ll let you two off with a warning, now head to your seats,” she whispered before pointing them to their seats, they sat down, smiling, “Now, turn to page 27 in your textbook,” an hour and a half later, the bell rang, signaling lunch, “Come on, Lu,” she grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the classroom and to her locker to grab her salad.

Then heading to lunch, seeing her friends already seated, “Are you sure they won’t mind,” he asked, nervous, “They won’t mind, I promise,” they walked over to the table, everyone turned to them, “Chloe, why were you late,” the ombre haired girl asked, “I was saving Luka from some bully, the teacher saw us and gave us a warning,” the blonde girl responded, sitting down, pulling him down with her, “You’re a true hero, dudette,” the brunette boy commented, “Yeah, Chloe, I’m proud of you,” the blonde boy praised, grinning, “That's nice of you, Chloe,” the blunette said, smiling, she looked down at her salad, cheeks turning bright red, this didn’t go unnoticed by the cyan tipped boy, a smile formed on his face.

“Hey, Luka, I heard you play guitar, that's cool,” the emerald-eyed boy said, picking at his spaghetti, surprising the guitarist, “Y-yeah, if your- “An Akuma attack is happening,” someone screamed, interrupting him, everyone turned towards the window, she silently snuck off and transformed into a janitor’s closet, after checking if anyone was nearby she ran towards an open window and flew out, heading towards the scene, Her eyes widen, civilians were vandalizing and breaking windows, “What seems to be the-Chat’s eyes widen as well, “Why are they doing this,” he asked, “I don’t know but I’m gonna find out,” she flew towards a group of citizens, they turned to her and swung at her. 

One thing that stood out to her was their pupils, they were ruby red, “Give us your miraculous, Queen Bee,” they said in sync, reaching for the hero, “Someone’s controlling them, but who,” she flew up, and spotted a teenager, the boy was being fed chips by random citizens, she flew over to her partners, “Someone is controlling them, its a teen, they’re on that building,” she said, pointing towards it, “That's too high for me, Chat has an advantage because his staff goes long-range,” Ladybug said, squinting at the building, “ I'll fly you up there, LB, so don’t worry,” Queenie said, picking her up bridal style, “See ya, there, Chat,'' she flew up, causing the other girl to wrap her arms around her neck, pressing into her body.

“I know you want me to feel welcome on the team but isn’t this going a little too far, LB,” the bee-like hero teased, smirking playfully, “I-I was just-” I’m just teasing, LB, besides, I could get used to this,” the spotted hero bit her bottom lip, staring at her lap, her face bright red, “We’re here,” she placed her down, and the latex hero landed right beside her, clicking the side button to shorten the staff length, “Finally, you three are so slow, I’ve been waiting,” the akumatized boy said, yawning in his right hand, “Just give me your miraculous, and adults can longer control the world, it will be paradise, imagine it, adults as servants, kids, and teens as rulers,” it seemed the speech was half-effort put into it.

“No, kids and teens need their parents, to guide them and to show support, without them, it would be chaos,” the blunette said, stepping forward, “Wow, how boring, if you want to be like that, then that's fine with me, Get Them,” the teen said before shouting, pointing at them, the citizens turned their attention towards them and marched forward, “Miraculous,” they said, reaching for them, the three jumped away from them, “What are we gonna do, we can’t hurt innocent civilians and if we don’t stop him, we will lose,” the blonde boy said, grasping his staff, she looked over at the teen who was laying down, eyes closed, and a necklace was around his neck, a red ruby glowed in the middle.

“I have-someone grabbed her foot, pulling her down, landing on her behind, it seems her partners were also struggling, “You guys suck,” the akumatized boy said, yawning once more, she inhaled and exhaled, “Sorry,” she said, kicking the person off her foot, and ran towards the crowd, backflipping towards the other side, half the crowd turned their attention towards her, she needed to get her teammates attention, a half baked idea popped in her head, “Hey, you, I don’t wanna be a hero no more, my partners are annoying, always telling me what to do and what not to do, what's the point,” she said, placing her hands on her hip, looking annoyed.

Her partners turned to her, eyes widen, “Eww, they act like adults, that must be frustrating,” the teen said, glaring at the heroes, “It is, I was wondering if I can help take over the world with you, I have parents who don’t even notice me, I have my butler to look after me,” she huffed, brows knitting, “Only if you give me your miraculous after we beat them,” a smirk formed on her face, “Deal,” the blonde girl walked over and sat next to him, crossing one leg over the other, holding her hand over her lips, a mischievous smirk hiding behind it, “You losers are awful heroes, even your own teammate thinks so,” a look of betrayal was plastered on their faces.

She winked at them and nodded at his necklace, their eyes widen for a quick second, “So I forgot to ask, what’s your name, partner, “ she asked, raising a brow, “It is Evon, beautiful,” he responded, playfully smirking, it made her want to shudder in disgust, “What a handsome name for a handsome devil such as yourself,” she flirted, winking, unaware of bluebell eyes narrowing at the scene, “Why thank you, gorgeous,” the teen said, moving in, the sapphire eyed placed her index finger on his lips, “Does that necklace work on teens too or just adults,” she asked, he pulled back a bit, and took it off his neck, showing it to her, “No just adults, cool isn’t it,” her smirk grew.

“Definitely,” she snatched it out of his hands and threw it at the emerald-eyed boy, “Chat destroy it now,” the hero raised his right hand, jumping in the air, “Cataclysm,” it broke into pieces and the civilians suddenly stopped, their pupils turning back to normal, the Akuma flew out of the shattered ruby and Ladybug cleansed it, the three nodded at each other and shouted, “Miraculous cure,” everything turned back to normal, and everyone was coming to their senses, “You had me in the first half, not gonna lie,” Chat said, grinning, “It was a half baked idea but it worked, sorry for acting like a brat,” the spotted hero turned to her and smiled, “Its fine, Queenie, you did what you had to do,” Queenie threw her arms around the hero, smiling brightly. 

“Thank you for understanding, LB,” she pulled away and quickly kissed her cheek, as she turned to him she didn’t notice the other girl’s face turning bright red, steam practically coming out of her ears, “Pound it,” she said, holding her fist out, he met her halfway before connecting their knuckles, “This is from last time when I didn’t get to fist bump you,” she flew up and flew off, shouting, “Until next time,” and de-transformed behind a couple of trash cans, she saw Luka walking down the street, frowning, quickly she ran over and snapped him out of his thoughts, “Luka, is something wrong,” he sighed, messing with one of his rings, “I didn’t ask Adrien to hang out this weekend, I was still slow,” an idea popped in her head.

Chloe grabbed his arm, “I know where he is, just follow me,” she pulled him down the street, and to the school, running up the stairs and headed past the gym, stopping at the fencing room, “He...is ...in..there,” she huffed, nodding her head inside, the cyan tipped boy took a deep breath before entering the room, she peeked through the crack, seeing the two nervous boys trying to start a conversation before the guitarist spitted it out, in seconds the fencer immediately responded, nodding, a giggle slipped out of throat as she pulled away, shaking her head, continuing down the hall, towards the lockers, though before she could open hers, a familiar voice called out.

"Chloe, where were you, something awesome happened today," the rest of her friends came running over, "And what's that," she asked, an eyebrow raised, "Remember our debate on if Queen Bee could pick up someone when flying, well, today's Akuma attack someone saw her pick up Ladybug and fly her up the tallest building of some company, but either way, she can pick up anyone while flying, it's so cool," he rambled on, him and Ayla gorging on the fact that it was truly amazing, "Yeah, it was cool," Marinette said, sighing in bliss, her mind elsewhere, though it didn't go unheard by the buzzing student, who blushed, shifting in her spot, "Well, Nino and I have to go get that footage from that someone to post it on the ladyblog, see ya," the two walked off, leaving them alone.

"Where were you when the Akuma attack happened, you just disappeared when we looked back," the designer asked, causing the girl to pause for a second, "Oh, I was ...upset, I was trying to help one of my friends out, I didn't want to let them down, but it's alright now because I got them in the right direction, it's all up to them now, sorry if I worried you guys," the blonde girl said, apologizing, a sheepish smile on her face, "As long as you weren't hurt, then I forgive, and so will everyone else, and I'm sure you helped them out," she followed her eyes, seeing the blonde boy and cyan eyed boy walking down the hall, talking to one another, it was clear the two had chemistry if you get passed all the stuttering and wondering eyes. 

A thought crossed her mind as she turned back to the other girl, "Uh, I-I was wondering if we can hang out this weekend if you aren't busy," she asked, stuttering a bit, "I got nothing to do this weekend, so why not," a surge of joy ran through her body at the response, "Can I have your n-number... to text you the details for this weekend," she sputtered, her face glowing bright red, "Oh yeah, just give me your phone," the sapphire eyed girl handed her, her phone, and in seconds she had the girl's contact in her list, "Text me when you figure everything out, Chloe," and with that, she watched as she walked away, disappearing out the doors, "I got it, I got her number and we are going to hang out this Saturday," she jumped in the air, holding the phone high in praise. 

"Hey, Chlo, are you done celebrating," she slowly turned around, seeing Luka trying to hold his laughter in, "Or do you need to do a happy dance next," a faint blush covered her cheeks as she sank, "Don't start, Lu," she responded, shoving her phone in her jacket pocket, turning the other way and walking out the doors, hearing her new friend's laughter as she walked down the steps, Jean awaiting her, his hand on the handle, and a gentle smile on his face. 


	3. A Date And A ...Kiss!?

"What should I wear, this blouse or these leggings, no wait, what about this dress, and these heels, wait, isn't this date wear, ahh," she sank to the floor, items falling too, "I don't know what to do, Pollen, we're meeting in thirty minutes, I already did my hair, makeup, and nails, but I don't even have an outfit picked out yet, maybe I should call it off, but at last minute, she would never forgive me," Pollen flew over and sat on her knee, "Queenie, there's no need to cancel hanging out with Mari, just breathe," the girl nodded, inhaling and exhaling until her heart relaxed, "Now, this skirt makes your legs look great and this blouse makes you look mature, I also found theses shoes in your closet when you were too busy freaking out, also this cardigan makes it everything, now, get dressed," she nodded, standing up, grabbing the articles of clothing, and heading in the bathroom. 

The kwami sighed in relief, flying over to a napkin with a spoonful of honey on it, her master's phone ding, signaling a notification, the bathroom door busted open, the girl ran over to her phone, trying to slide into her shoes as she did, "Chlo, I need your help, asap, I'm outside the hotel, oh no," she pulled away from her phone, sliding on her last shoe, grabbing her handbag, cardigan and phone, sending a quick text to Marinette, "I told her to meet me at the fountain, outside the park, I got ten minutes to spare," she said, speed walking to the door, her kwami flying inside her handbag, as she walked inside the elevator, her phone went off again, she checked, seeing it was from Adrien.

"Oh, no, Adrien is also having trouble picking out an outfit," she bit her bottom lip, sending him a message, _' the black shirt, emerald green jacket, and those jeans, along with those sneakers, it screams you'_ the elevator opened, and she looked up from her phone, spotting Luka trying to fix his hair with his phone camera, it made a giggle slip out of her throat causing him to turn, "Chlo, there you are, I only got twenty-five minutes until I meet him," she walked over to him, pulling out a brush from her handbag, "How did this happen, did you sleep on it wrong or did you use gel," she asked, trying to brush his hair down, "I wanted to try something different and it backfired," he answered, pouting.

"Oh, Lu, don't try something new with your hair without a professional, and always ask me, I can also give it to you straight," the boy nodded, embarrassed, "There, is that all," she asked, placing her brush back in her bag, "Well, what if I say something wrong, or make a fool of myself, or trip over my own shoelace, wait, are my shoelaces tied," the cyan tipped boy looked down and untied his shoes, retying, "Lu, calm down, just breathe, in and out," he nodded, pulling away from his shoes, inhaling and exhaling, she brought out a wet wipe, dabbing away any sweat that was forming on his face, "Thanks," she only smiled in response, throwing away the wet wipe, 'Now, just be yourself, Adrien is the kind of person who would help others, even when embarrassing themselves, he stands for what's right, now, you got this," she said, encouraging him.

He nodded, and smiled, "Thanks, Chlo, I don't know what I would do without you," they walked out of the hotel and went their separate ways, though a ding caused her to sigh, she looked seeing it was from her best friend, _'Luka, is heading to the spot, and I don't even know where to take him to eat, help me please,'_ she shook her head, and sent him a text, _'Theres a new sandwich shop that just opened up, I heard they're turkey sandwiches are to die for'_ her friend responded _'Thanks, Chloe, I'll tell you how it goes'_ a sigh of relief escaped her lips though her eyes widen when she saw the time, she was three minutes late, she ran down the street, texting the blunette girl an apology but stopped when she saw citizens running towards her, screaming.

"An Akuma attack,' she whispered, a message came from the girl herself, _'Sorry, I'm gonna be a little late, something came up,'_ it was one less problem to worry about she thought as she ran in the alleyway, transforming behind a couple of trash cans, she flew up and headed towards the scene, spotting what seems to be a brunette boy dressed in a black bodysuit, a broken heart over his chest, and a bow in his hand, and a quiver holding arrows on his back, it was one of her classmates, Kim, "If I can't be happy, no one can," he shouted, shooting a couple, it pricked a girl, her brows furrowed, and she pushed her boyfriend away, storming off, while the poor boy ran after her, calling her name, "Hey, stop that, don't ruin other people's relationships just because something happened to yours," she shouted, slightly annoyed. 

He turned towards her and glared, shooting an arrow at her but she dodged it, "Give me your miraculous and I might not shoot you," she shook her head, and dogged three more, "Queenie, over here," she spotted her teammate's on top of a building, hiding behind a sign, quickly she flew down, and hid behind the sign as well, it seemed he didn't notice where she went and went back to shooting people with arrows, "We have to find a way to get that bow and arrow away from him without him shooting one of us," Ladybug said, turning to her team, "Let go of me, Kim," a voice shouted, the three peeked behind the sign, seeing the akumatized boy, holding Alix hosted as she kicked and screamed, "We also have to save, Alix as well," Chat added, pulling away, "Queenie, do you have a plan," he asked.

"Yes, we just have to get him to put Alix down, so you two can untie her, I'll take care of him since he can fly," Queenie said, flying up, "Wait, but what if he shoots you," the blunette asked, worried, "Its something I'm willing to risk," she flew over to him, and he turned to her, holding Alix close, who had stopped kicking and screaming, "You, we have some business to score," she said, pointing at him, it made him growl, "Finally, it's about time, I've been wanting to fight one of you cowards," he responded, "Put her down first, or I won't fight," she said, staring at the hostage, "Fine, but just know, I'm taking your miraculous after I win," he said, smirking, placing her on top of a building, "Don't you dare move, I'm coming back for you," the grey eyed boy said, though the pink haired girl only sneered in response.

"Names, Dark Cupid, if you wanted to know, Bee," he said, gripping his hands, "Thank you for telling me," she said, smiling, though it only made him, angrier, "Shut up, I'll shoot you with this arrow and take your miraculous after I win," she nodded, holding out her hand, "Its a deal, friend," he flew over to her and shot arrows, she dodged them, and flew behind him, tapping his shoulder, he turned around, shooting more, they flew around a building, arrows flying everywhere, Dark Cupid was furious, an idea popped in his head, he flew full force, knocking into her on purpose, she lost her flight and crashed into a building. 

She groaned, holding her head, "I had about enough of you, Bee, you've been a pain in my side for too long, I still have many couples to break up," the akumatized boy said, smirking, holding his arrow in place, "Any last words," he asked, the blonde girl got onto her feet, and stepped closer, the arrow practically touching her chest, "Yeah, heads up," she said, grabbing the heart pendant off his chest, throwing it in the air, the blonde boy jumped in the air, reaching for it, though the brunette boy wasn't having it, grabbing the boy's foot, and throwing him to the floor, the pendant landed in a potted plant outside someone's window, eight floors down, "Nice try, bee," she stepped back, reaching for her weapon, he quickly shot his arrow but the bluebell eyed girl jumped in the way, getting hit instead, her friends gasped, "Ladybug," the spotted hero was a few feet away, the arrow sticking out of her chest.

"Not who I was going for but the leader is still good," the akumatized boy said, his smirk growing, the striped hero pulled her weapon out and pricked the grey-eyed boy, "Venom," she shouted, "Chat, go find the pendant, I got this," the emerald-eyed boy nodded, jumping off the building, using his baton to guide him down, she ran to her leader, pulling the arrow out of her chest, her lips were black, " Ladybug," she shook her, concerned and anxious, though the other girl's eyes widen and she hissed, pushing her back, "Get away stupid bee," the sapphire eyed girl got up and saw that her venom was wearing off, so she ran away, heading to the next building, her leader following her, fuming. 

"Where do you think you're going," Ladybug swung her yo-yo, it wrapped around the girl's leg, pulling her down from the air, "Don't think just because I use to rely on you, you can do what you want," she walked towards her, pulling her yo-yo back, "Ladybug, snap out of it, you aren't like this, you're a great leader and friend-"Shut up, you don't even know how I feel," she sneered, gripping her hands, "Maybe not but I know you wouldn't do this, so just snap out of it, so we can defeat Dark Cupid, and win once more," Queenie said, standing up, holding her hand out, though the spotted hero showed a face of disgust, "You are so dense, how do you not know, I like-"There you two are, I still have a fight to finish," Dark Cupid flew down but a yo-yo wrapped around his torso to his chest causing him to fall. 

"Don't interrupt, bird brain," she scowled, before turning back to her, "I'm sorry if you feel that I wronged you in any way but I'm always here because partners and friends stick together," the blunette screamed, running at her and knocking her on her back, trying to reach for her miraculous, "You are so annoying, I can't wait to see who's behind this mask," the blonde girl's eyes widen, she tried keeping her back, but she was so strong, an idea popped in her head, she closed her eyes and surged forward, kissing her leader into shock, the spell wore off as she pulled back, searching in her eyes, the girl blinked a couple of times, "W-what happened," she asked, getting off the striped hero, "Its nothing, don't worry about it," Chat jumped beside them and threw the pendant down, breaking it with the bottom of his staff. 

“Uh, devilize,” the bluebell eyed girl caught it with her yo-yo, and out flew a white butterfly, “Miraculous cure,” they shouted, a red, black, and yellow light surged up and everything turned back to normal, “How did you manage to snap Ladybug out of the trance,” the blonde boy asked, holding out his fist, “Uh, um-the sound of her miraculous beeping caused her to pause, “I gotta go, bye,” she flew down, out of sight, and hid behind a couple of trash cans, de-transforming, “That was a close one, Pollen,” she said, walking out of the alleyway, and pulled her phone out of her handbag, notifications went off the second she unlocked her phone.

 _‘He told me he was gonna be late’ ‘There's an Akuma attack happening, I’m worried, what if something happened to him’ ‘ Chlo please text me back’ ‘ At least text him for me, to see what’s going on’_ she pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing, “Oh, Lu,” as if her problems didn’t start there, an incoming call was coming from Adrien, she answered it, holding it up to her ear as she walked down the sidewalk, “ Chloe, I think Luka is upset, I met him at the spot but he doesn’t seem to be talking to me, what should I do,” the blonde boy asked, “Apologize for being late, tell him that you got there safely, unharmed, dummy,” she answered, walking across the road, “Oh, yeah, good idea, I’ll call you back if I need any help,” he ended the call, and looked at the time, as she stared at the fountain, a thought crossed her mind.

“Maybe she bailed on me,” she whispered, frowning, lightly grasping her phone, “Chloe, sorry, I’m late, I had to do some errands,” a voice said, huffing, she turned around, smiling, “It’s okay, I was also running behind, Mari,” she responded, placing her phone in her handbag, “Are you still up for today,” she nodded, standing stall, “Good, let’s go,” they walked down the street, and headed on the sidewalk, stopping in front of a ticket booth, “Two tickets for Beyond,” Chloe asked, placing ten euros on the counter as the ticket guy handed her two tickets, “Have a good time,” the man said, waving at them as they walked inside, “Snacks,” they said in sync, after a few seconds of staring at one another they burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Since you bought the tickets, I’ll buy the snacks, go find us a seat, “ Marinette said, nodding in the direction of the snack bar, “Fine, I’ll meet you in the theatre room,” she walked into the theatre room, finding a row of seats in the back, sitting in the middle, as she sat down her phone binged, she opened it, turning down the light a bit, _‘it worked, he explained that he was worried, I apologized again, and we’re now eating, I gotta go, see ya’_ a smile formed on her face as she turned off her phone, placing it in her handbag, “I’m here, I got the popcorn and skittles,” after everyone got seated, the movie started, and their attention was occupied by the big screen, they’re hands touched for a second before the blunette pulled away, apologizing. 

“It's fine, Mari,” the blonde girl responded, shifting in her seat, trying to watch the movie, it was kinda hard when her face was bright red, skin boiling, the movie went on for an hour and a half before the two walked out of the building, heading down the street, though the bluebell eyed girl stopped when she spotted Andre’s ice cream cart across the street, “Have you ever had Andre’s ice cream,” she asked, turning to her, “No, but I heard it's good,” a grin formed on her face, she pulled her across the street and up to the cart, “Hello, Mari, its been a while, I see you brought a new friend, hello,” the sapphire eyed girl smiled at the man, giving a wave, “I see, interesting,” the man said, staring at them, he started scooping up ice cream for one cone, 

“Honey for their golden locks, sapphire delight for their eyes, pink bubble gum for lips, and flakes of honeydew to top it all off for their courage,” Andre handed it to Marinette, who took it with a genuine smile, “I’ll be back, I got a call,” she walked off, holding the phone to her ear, “Midnight blue for their hair, blueberry for their eyes, peach for their lips, and pink lemonade for their kindness,” her eyes widen as she took the cone, he winked, “I gotta go, I have to help my parents around the bakery, it was nice hanging out with you, see you on Monday,” the other girl waved goodbye as she ran down the street, unaware of the ice cream cone hiding behind her friend's back, “Just hang on,” the man said, giving an encouraging smile. 

She stared at her ice cream, and touched her lips, they were peach flavored, she turned the other way, heading towards the hotel, licking the ice cream as she walked down the sidewalk. 


End file.
